


Breaking and Entering

by arsenicCastellan



Series: Worms and Bees [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: : headcannon that charuns lusus is a cookatoo like bird, Other, also charuns quirk is that i's are ~ and ' are -, but it just yells tits, full on fluff but there is a small SMALL sad charun, it yells tits in a langauge that it taught charun, only hints is that both mspa reader and zebede are disaster bis, so they can communicate, there is one fuck in this fic, there's gonna be a part 2 obvs, theres a character limit on tags ;-;, this is such a rare pair but it'S CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCastellan/pseuds/arsenicCastellan
Summary: MSPA Reader and Zebede engage in some breaking and entering.





	Breaking and Entering

It's been a few hours since you first arrived at Zebede's hive and currently the two of you are outside. He's smiling at you while he puts out small bowls for the wild bees outside. Or at least that's what you hope he's doing. The two of you have been binge watching through many of his favourite shows and while he's been spoiling some of it, you sort of understand why. He's been on his own - being so far from other trolls and the such - which leaves him with no one but him and his internet followers to talk to about his interests.

While he does that you entertain yourself looking around, at the seemingly endless countryside. There's an abundance of trees that you can see with a lot of empty space. If you strain your eyes you can see a few caves dotted around with a bunch of rocks surrounding them. Zebede notices you staring and he comes over and slightly touches your arm.

"Are you looking at the cavez?" You nod, slightly melting into his touch. He's warm. "I haven't really been over there..." He starts to mumble and looks at you. "Do you want to explore them together?" You smile and give him a thumbs up. Hell yeah! Exploring caves with your new buddy. Zebede's smile is so wide and he starts to slightly jump up and down. "Awezome! I don't really get out but!" He puts his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest. "Letz go!"

He grabs your hand and the two of you run out past his hive and into the trees around it. You duck down past them while Zebede runs straight into them. He seems fine when the two of you emerge despite the scratches on his face. "Are you okay?" You ask, touching one of the small inflictions on his face near his cheek. He starts to blush slightly and stammers a response.

"I'm fine! Pleaze don't worry about me!" He points into the distance at one of the caves - it looks slightly more shambled and messy then the others and Zebede seems to be intrigued. You're also slightly intrigued - if the others are more tidied up and clean then it's either one messy troll or a bunch of slightly less messy trolls! Either way, a potential friend that could be made!

You decide to take the lead, running across the stretch and thankfully avoiding tripping on the countless pebbles. Zebede seems to not care about tripping, running straight after you and soon the two of you end up at the entrance to the cave.

As you suspected, it's very messy on the outside - the entrance being dug out in bits and pieces that look like whoever made it just dug and crawled in. It's more underground than you thought it would be and from what you can see of the hole Thankfully when you stick your head in you can fit and since you're not that much taller than Zebede the both of you can crawl through. A huge smile on your face you look back at him and he looks uncomfortable, his face a few shades paler. "What's wrong?" You ask, reaching for his hands. He jumps back but then shrinks down.

"I'm not good with tight zpacez..." He mumbles and you grasp his hands tightly.

"We can hold hands while we go through if you want." You tell him and his face lights up immediately. Your hands link and you start to climb back into the hole. Your head brushes against the dirt and small rocks and you slowly reach up your leg inside. As you do you feel the small wounds you've gotten on your legs and you slightly wince. You'd forgotten about them but the slight squeeze on your hand from Zebede makes you smile. Thank god for Zebede. Slowly you crawl through the tunnel together. It's slightly awkward to crawl and hold hands but you'd rather know he's there than be comfy. The tunnel goes slowly downwards like a slide but mostly straight with a few twists and turns. As you stumble out into a slightly larger hole, the grip Zebede has on your hand is rather tight. When he follows you out his hair is messy and his face almost bright yellow with a huge smile.

"Thankz!" If you hadn't fallen in love with his smile before you now have. He stands next to you and the two of you look over the room. It's mostly a bunch of rocks and dirt but there's a small amount of mismatched sculptures and smalnicknacksks scattered around on the floor and also on small shelves around the room. A sign in what you assume is Alternian hangs on the wall but it's crossed out in red pen with more text over it. You tap Zebede's shoulder and point to it and he reads it out to you. Lost and Found.

"I can't read the other text. It'zzz... to mezzy and it izn't Alternian." You walk over and get closer. There's a difference in the letters used you can see - Lost and Found written elegantly with the red text scratchy and rushed. It's on a wooden board and attached to a string hammered into the wall. Or more so pushed into the wall, considering the dirt. Zebede comes up and tries to pull it off the wall but his hands barely even touch the bottom of the wood. You try and a small smirk of triumph comes over your face when your fingers brush the bottom. "That'z meannnn." Zebede whines from next to you. "Can we move on?" You nod and you turn around to the rest of the room.

Around you is still the same junk but right behind you is a giant bird, staring into your soul. Zebede screams and hides behind you and you wish you could hide. It's wingspan seems to be at least 2 metres and it's wings seem to almost envelop both of you. It opens its mouth and lets out a scream and Zebede jumps and clings onto the back of your shirt. Slowly it tilts it's head and flies close to you. It whispers something to you that makes you feel like you're in AP Spanish class again - confused as fuck.

Then it goes over your head and nips at the sign before dragging it further into the hive through one of many small holes in the wall. You hadn't really noticed them but small holes are littered across the wall with a few troll-sized holes under a few. Thankfully the one the bird went through has one of them underneath it. Taking a deep breath in, you grasp Zebede's hand and point to the hole. You've got a potential friend in here and you know it.

This hole, you realise, is a lot more refined and cleaned up. Must be used more often than the entrance hole. Grasping Zebede's hand, you crawl holding your other hand to the side of the cave. The dirt's been cleaned up to the point where you could rub your hands in a 360 motion and not get nicked by any small particles of dirt. Near the end of your crawling, you hear voices. The bird is yelling in that strange language from before but it's the same word in varying tones and pitches. Another voice replies using the same language - or at least you assume it's the same - in a tired tone. You try and turn your head back to face Zebede but your head rubs against the dirt more so. You're gonna have to get out of this tunnel to talk to him - which you don't exactly want to. Zebede, on the other hand, shoves you forward, whispering to you how uncomfortable he is which you cannot let him suffer through. It's in the moral code of friendship.

So you crawl on and before you realise you tumble to the floor, taking some dirt into your mouth. The conversation stops and you feel the bird nip your forehead before the tired voice yells at it. It yells back that word again and you feel your head being picked up by a small beak, and you feel some of your blood dripping on the dirt. You see a boot before the tired voice screams and yells at the bird, picking up your head with two gloved hands.

"Zebede..." You mumble and the tired voice pulls you up to your feet.

"Zebede?" The tired voice mumbles and they look behind you. "Oh." Zebede's hair is even messier and his face has started to bleed again but his eyes are wide and his cheeks are blushed. He seems flushed.

"You're okay!" He jumps up and hugs you tightly. "I waz zo worried!" You nod and hug him as well. A small cough and you turn around to see the tired troll. They're small and freckled - in fact incredibly freckled. Some of the freckles are a light olive - their blood colour. A sunhat sits on their head and shoulder length curly black hair. A small bandana hangs around their face with a sign on them and they pull it down showing pointy teeth.

"What-re you do~ng ~n my h~ve?" They ask with a slight drawl, holding out a finger for the bird to rest on as it nibbles at their sunhat.

"ZORRY!" Zebede immediately outbursts and then quietens. "I mean... I juzt..." He looks at you for a response and you try and explain.

"Friendship?" You regret saying it as soon as you say it. The troll stares at you and then at the bird before sighing and waving the bird off.

"~t-s k~nda lonely out here..." They mumble before shaking their head. "But th~s ~s my hive!" The bird screeches the word again and the troll stamps their foot. "Can you stop yelling t~ts?" The bird sticks it's tongue out and flies off while the troll folds their arms.

"Titz?" Zebede whispers under his breath and giggles slightly. You resist the urge to laugh. What a weird thing to yell. The troll humphs and sits down on a small bench and fiddles with a small piece of wire. You take the time to look around the room. In the corner, you can see a small hole in the ground filled with slime that you think is supposed to be a bed and around the room is a bunch of canvases and a bunch of piles of weird stuff. On one wall a bunch of brushes are stuck into the dirt wall and a canvass is set up. A small pot sits on a ledge attached to the wall and if you focus a small worm seems to almost wriggle out of it. The troll sitting down seems to be sniffling and you walk over and place a hand on their back.

"~ get being lonely... ~-m lonely here all by myself but." They look up at you with tears in their eyes. This close up you could count their freckles but it's almost like counting all the stars in space. "why not go somewhere else! ~-m bor~ng!" They groan into their hands and mumble in that language. Zebede walks over and puts his hand over their hand. They grasp his hand and let out a small scream that turns into a cry.

"I don't think you're boring.. You zeem intrezting!" Zebede tells them, his smile spreading wide. They look up and smirk.

"Really?" Their smirk falls. "You-re jok~ng aren-t you." Zebede gasps.

"No!" He starts to tear up slightly. "I know you're lonely out here but don't push away new friendz!

"That broke ~nto your h~ve?" Zebede laughs and the troll smiles.

"I'm really zorry!" The troll puts their hand on his back.

"You don-t have to apolog~se every second my dude." They pause slightly and jump down from the counter. They're even smaller than Zebede - their boots making up around a quarter of their height. "~ th~nk ~ should probably ~ntroduce myself to you guys." They hold their finger out and the bird nearly immediately comes in and rests on it. Zebede once again screams and they laugh. It's actually really cute. "Th~s ~s Ave!" Ave screams tits at them again and flies to the canvas and starts to nibble on the worms in the pot.

"Are thoze wormz?" Zebede asks looking at Ave practically chugging the entire pot. The troll runs over and smacks Ave away, complaining at them in the weird language. Ave replies with something other than tits for once before flying off.

"~s there a problem w~th that?" They huff and Zebede puts his hands up and starts to apologise for like the fifth time before they put their hands on his shoulders. "stop." He nods.  
  
"I'd zay zorry but that'z what ztarted thiz..." He mumbles and the troll full-on laughs.

"Why are you l~ke th~s my dude." Zebede's blush isn't even close to subtle at this point and you really don't blame them. This troll is cute.

"I'm Zebede!" He holds a hand up and they stare at it for a while. In response, he takes their hand with the hand by his side and guides it to his hand. They high five and the other troll seems enlightened.

"~'m Charun?" They pause. "~ th~nk?" Another small pause before they smile widely. "Yeah ~'m Charun!" God, that smile. It's almost like you're meeting Zebede again.

Maybe you should do some more breaking and entering more often.


End file.
